devilsthirdfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivan
Ivan is the protagonist of Devil's Third's single-player campaign. He is a Russian-accented man whose body is adorned in tattoos of Sanskrit characters. He is voiced by Yorgo Constantine in English and by Unsho Ishizuka in Japanese. Background ''WARNING: SPOILERS '' Before Ivan was born, his parents were members of the School of Democracy alongside Isaac Kumano. Upon failing a critical mission, Kumano executed them and removed Ivan from his mother's womb. From then on, Kumano raised him and the other members of the SOD as his own children, never letting Ivan know of his past. Ivan quickly became one of Kumano's favorite students and received personal training from him. He also learned various hand-to-hand combat techniques from Grundla Saha. His closest confidant, however, was C4, who he took under his wing and even began to see her as something akin to a daughter he never had. Later on, however, Ivan began having misgivings with his comrades when they chemically attacked a city full of civilians. Upon the discovery that none of his comrades showed any remorse for their actions (as well as there having been children caught in the attack), Ivan renounced his partnership with them. They turned on him almost immediately, and were it not for C4's interference, he likely would have be killed. Believing that the bullet wound C4 suffered during the skirmish had killed her, Ivan surrendered to the American forces upon their arrival at the scene. With that, he was sentenced to 850 years in Guantanamo Bay. However, Charles Caraway sees the potential Ivan holds and decides to hire him as something of a mercenary, performing various jobs for the American government and being rewarded with all manner of things from musical instruments to various forms of alcohol. It is revealed during Mission 9 that Ivan is blind by the events of the game. How he lost his eyes (or how he can even see) remains a mystery. Plot Mission 1: Ivan was at the Guantanmo Bay prison for his crimes with the S.O.D. But, he was working for Charles to redeem himself through out the years. Ivan was playing his drums right as Issac destroyed the satellites that cut off most of power and electronic devices. Charles Caraway called up Ivan through Ivan's T.V to get out of prison, clean up the prison riot, and meet up for his mission. At first, Ivan did not agree since he does not like prison riots. Ironically Charles has Ivan's guitar that shows his "soft side." Ivan frustratingly demand where he got his guitar but Charles only agree to give it back if he does the request. Being slightly cocky Ivan agreed and warn him it might take a few minutes to get out. Throughout his journey he had to defeat some of the prison mates. When Molotov realize that Ivan was released from his cell, he commanded his comrades to stop Ivan reaching the center and blew the ceiling where Ivan was. Ivan was mocking Molotov's plan while moving along to the destination. Ivan crawled under a vent to reach tp Molotov. Once Ivan reach to the center Molotov got out from his post to kill Ivan with his molotovs. Ivan took cover to be safe from the flames. Ivan had no trouble defeating Molotov. Molotov broke his leg from falling down and attempted to leave while mocking Ivan for keeping him alive. With no hesitation Ivan agreed to his statement shot him in the head for the kill. Ivan waited outside for Caraway to arrive. Caraway pull rolled down his window to give out his mission. At first Caraway vaguely told him about Issac's work on destroying all electronics on Earth. After Ivan made a rude-like comment about fixing the stars, Caraway handed Ivan a envelope that provides some info on his enemies the School of Democracy. Ivan got in the limo with Caraway and they discuses more details on the S.O.D as they leave the prison. Mission 2: Ivan was sitting down on a aircraft that was heading to Panama Canal. Stella set a brief case in front of Ivan showing off some of his new gadgets. Ivan use his sun glasses to analyze the radio tracker bullet and the medicine. Later on Stella introduce Ivan to Delta force which at the time were Bob, Jim, Sam, and Stan who were gearing up. Bob the leader approach Ivan stating that their real names were classified. Out of anger Ivan snap telling Delta Force that he did not want to babysit them. Stella broke off the argument eventually as they made it to Panama. Their aircraft were getting shot from the S.O.D. At first Bob suggested to let their men take off from the sky but Stella denied that idea due to the fact they will get shot in plain sight. Ivan got a oxygen mask and parachute then he jumps off without permission. He lands nearby a group of Hazment Soldiers. Ivan took cover behind a brick pillar witnessing the soldiers intoxicating the citizens in Panama. Ivan gave out a angry face and put a needle into him that will make him not effected by the poison gas. As Ivan eliminated S.O.D Forces he assisted Green Beret. During the battle the team was getting hit from S.O.D tanks and Ivan picked up a rocket launcher from a dead soldier to destroy the tanks. Ivan travel with Green Beret throughout the battle field in Panama. Ivan would go up to the upper floor on a brink building witnessing the S.O.D destroy ships. C4 was camping on one of the boats attempting to snipe Ivan. Ivan quickly grab his sniper that had a radio tracking bullet. He stay behind the building shooting the bullet on C4's shoulder to track her. Before that he had a flash back with Big Mouse, Ludmilla and C4 which is the event when he left the S.O.D. While he was thinking about the past he was drinking his alcohol. An aircraft sent a missile strike on the ground. Once that was clear up the Green Beret and Ivan ran to the wrecked ships. Ivan killed all the S.O.D forces that were in his way and meet Big Mouse at a church. Big Mouse was not pleased with Ivan abandon the S.O.D. He warned Ivan there will be no mercy. Big Mouse sent all his men on Ivan prior their fight. Ivan defeated them all and Big Mouse. Big Mouse was forced to stick a needle into him to become stronger. However he was no match for Ivan. His last word to Ivan was that his strike on Panama Canal was a success. Mission 3 After the events of the Panama Canal, Ivan and the gang were sent out to track down C4. Bob warned Ivan during the trip if Ivan goes lone wolf again then he be left behind. Ivan stared a Bob angrily, but Stella interrupted the conservation as they are being attacked by the S.O.D. Personality Ivan has a very cold outward demeanor toward both his enemies and even some of his comrades. His anger for his former comrades in the SOD (aside from C4) hasn't healed in any way since his departure from them, and he shows no remorse in killing them. However, he has a good heart and a strong if unusual sense of justice, and shows genuine concern for both his new American allies and C4. He shows a great deal of indifference in combat, and it's not uncommon to see him taking a swig of alcohol or lighting up a cigarette if he has a few spare moments. He also spare Jane Doe's life showing those two might have a connection with each other. He has a fondness for music, and is shown at the beginning of the game to be a particularly skilled drummer. Abilities Ivan is skilled in just about every combat scenario imaginable. He can make effective use of any firearm, but he is also to perform impressive feats of agility and was trained by Grundla Saha to make full use of melee combat whenever possible. As such, he can be seen using machetes, knives, axes, sledgehammers, and even iron bars as weapons, though his preferred weapon is the katana. When all else fails, he is also a competent fist fighter. Ivan's tattoos contain magnetic material that reacts to Enbaku, and in melee combat, he is able to utilize Enbaku to enter a powered-up state. Quotes *''"Every asshole in this place knows I'm working for you. Might be a few minutes."- to Caraway *"Shit. Where's the love?" -''upon being trapped in a lower level of Guantanamo *''"That's what you want me to deal with? I'm supposed to fix the stars?"'' -to Caraway upon seeing the aftermath of the Kessler Syndrome *''"No offense, but I've got a job to do, and that doesn't include babysitting you or your cowboys." ''-to Bob *''"Jane...are you calling me?" ''-during Mission 5 when he goes after Jane Doe *''"Ruling the world seems like a pain in the ass. Ask Stalin or Hitler."'' -to Isaac Kumano Trivia * Ivan's "blindness", musical ability and body being adorned nearly entirely with Sanskrit characters is a reference to an old Japanese ghost story of a very skilled blind musician that had his entire body covered in tattoos as a means to ward off ghosts. However because his ears were not adorned, the ghosts tore them off. The musician thus became known as Hoichi the Earless. The Heike Biwa trophy is a direct reference to this story. * Ivan's wearing of sunglasses bears a resemblance to the game's director Tomonobu Itagaki, who wears them to stop people from reading his expressions in gambling. Itagaki also owns a katana that his father made for him, bringing to mind the katana Ivan has at the start of every mission aside from the first one. * Ivan's Japanese voice actor, Unsho Ishizuka, is also known for supplying the voices for Professor Oak and a number of Pokemon in the Pokemon ''TV show and movies, Mr. Satan (a.k.a. Hercule) in ''Dragon Ball Z, ''Steven Armstrong in ''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, and Heihachi Mishima from ''Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ''onward. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters